Je te sauverai
by Dame-Nony
Summary: Hadès est en pleine dépression depuis quelques mois car Perséphone a trouvé le moyen de rompre la malédiction qui la contraignait de rester aux Enfers pendant la moitié de l'année. Cependant, il va rencontrer une jeune femme haute en couleur du nom de Katerishka da Dragoumir qui va changer définitivement ça, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.
1. Petit mot

Bonjours à tous.

Je me lance, aujourd'hui, dans un projet qui me tient tout particulièrement à cœur : ma première fiction.

Elle s'ancrera dans l'univers de Rick Riordan. Pour ce faire je me suis inspirée de deux séries et de deux livres qu'il a écrits : Percy Jackson, Les Héros de l'Olympe, Les Héros grecs et Les Dieux grecs.

C'est une fiction centrée sur le personnage d'Hadès. Pour moi, Hadès n'est qu'un pauvre type, rejet, incompris et mal aimé par sa famille car il est différent. C'est une personne qui a arrêté de vivre en se retranchant sur elle-même pour ne pas être blessée puis qu'elle ne l'a déjà était. Je vous détrompe tout de suite il ne deviendra pas un saint dans cette histoire, je veux juste lui redonner le crédit qu'il mérite. Je peux peut-être vous paraitre orgueilleuse ou encore imbus de moi-même mais en réalité je vais tenter, à travers cette fiction, de vous monter comment j'ai compris ce personnage solitaire et haineux.

J'ai longtemps hésité à me lancer dans un projet aussi conséquent mais finalement je vais tenter le coup.

Je tiens à préciser que je ne recevrai aucun argent à l'écriture de ce texte.

Cependant, étant ma première fiction, je vous demande par contre une participation en me donnant votre avis sur les différents chapitres que je porterai. Je tacherai de comprendre et d'appliquer vos conseils pour améliorer cette fiction qui comme je l'ai dit avant me tient énormément à cœur.

Une dernière information avant de vous donner le résumé.

 **Je cherche un(e) correcteur(rice) pour m'aider à corriger mes fautes ainsi que pour me donner un avis sur les chapitres que je posterai. Merci d'avance !**

Voilà le résumé

« Hadès au début de l'automne attend devant les portes de son palais l'arrivée de sa chère épouse. A la place, il reçoit une lettre de sa sœur et belle-mère Déméter lui expliquant qu'elle avait trouvé un remède contre la malédiction de sa fille et que celle-ci ne reviendra plus en Enfer. De plus, comme il ne se sont mariés sans témoin le mariage est avorté.

Abattu par cette nouvelle il tombera peu à peu dans la dépression. C'est en allant, après le solstice d'hivers, noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool qu'il rencontre une jeune femme qui changera définitivement sa vie. »


	2. Prologue : Enfin libre - 1er décembre

Bonjour tout le monde et bonne lecture :)

Merci à ma beta pour m'aider et pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre :)

 **Prologue : Enfin libre – 1er décembre**

Elle ne se souvenait plus que l'Olympe fut aussi belle en hiver. Un fin manteau neigeux recouvrait toute la cité grecque, lui donnant un aspect encore plus féérique qu'en été.

Ici, adossée à l'une des fenêtre de l'un des salons du grand de tout les palais, juché sur le sommet du mont Olympe, Perséphone pouvait embrasser du regard l'ensemble du paysage. Il allait des dizaines de palais à plusieurs étages jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre en pierre, en passant par le Colisée, l'hippodrome ainsi que les nombreuses rues sinueuses qui serpentaient la cité et grouillaient d'esprits de la nature en tout genre et de divinités mineurs. D'où elle était, il lui était possible de voir un marché en plein air aux tentes de toutes les couleurs dont les effluves de nourritures plus alléchantes les unes que les autres venaient titiller ses narines. Elle pouvait, également, sentir les parfums des jardins en fleurs et entendre la douce musique qui s'échappait de nombreuses fenêtres.

La jeune déesse fut sortie de ses pensées par sa mère qui lui demanda :

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

Avant de répondre, elle prit le temps d'observer la pièce et les personnes présentes. Il s'agissait d'un salon exclusivement réservé au temps du thé. Comme attendu dans un tel lieu, la salle était grande et les murs peints d'une belle couleur crème donnaient un côté très chaleureux à l'ensemble. Elle possédait en son centre une immense table ronde en acajou. Autour de celle-ci se trouvait la maitresse de ces lieux : Héra, la reine des Dieux. Avec sa longue robe aux couleurs des plumes d'un paon et ses longs cheveux argent tressés et rassemblés sur son épaule, elle était tout bonnement sublime. La souveraine avait enlevé sa couronne dans l'intimité de ses appartements.

A sa droite, se tenait fièrement la déesse de l'amour, Aphrodite, occupée à se remaquiller. Son apparence, comme d'habitude, changeait sans cesse : tantôt brune aux yeux bleus, tantôt rousse aux yeux verts.

Juste à côté d'elle, Hécate mélangeait tranquillement son café au lait. Pour l'occasion elle avait revêtu qu'un seul corps, il est vrai que pour s'asseoir c'était plus pratique que quand on en a trois.

Puis, à la gauche de la reine des cieux, il y avait la mère de Perséphone : Déméter, la déesse des moissons. Elle était habillée d'une robe verte sobre et avait coiffé ses cheveux bruns en un chignon bas. Depuis quelques jours, elle abordait un sourire heureux et intarissable, ce qui la rendait plus belle que jamais.

Perséphone, ayant fini son observation, prit le siège vacant entre sa tante et sa mère et répondit enfin :

\- Je me disais que l'Olympe en hiver m'avait terriblement manqué.

\- Mais, maintenant, tu pourras le voir autant que tu voudras, la rassura sa mère. Je ne le laisserai plus t'emmener dans cet endroit lugubre. Tu n'auras pas à supporter cet être répugnant, je te le promets.

Elles s'échangèrent un sourire avant que la déesse de l'amour ne les interrompe.

\- Quand même, s'exclama-t-elle distraitement, concentrée sur sa manucure, il est d'un laid ! C'est surement le seul dieu que je n'ai jamais mis dans mon lit. Pas qu'il me résisterait, hein. Mais, entre lui et Cerbère, je ne sais pas lequel j'ai le plus envie d'embrasser ? Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et poursuivit : Quoi qu'entre un chien et une larve, je choisirais le chien. Donc, je préfère embrasser Cerbère ? finit-elle avec un sourire mauvais, récoltant des ricanements chez les deux déesses mineures et Déméter ainsi qu'un sourire poli de la part d'Héra.

\- Ses cheveux sont une horreur, on dirait les tentacules d'une pieuvre, rajouta Hécate déclenchant un nouvel éclat de rire. Est-ce l'on parle de sa barbe ?

\- Ah non s'il te plait n'évoque pas cette chose, supplia faussement Déméter en riant.

\- Mais le pire c'est sans doute son caractère, se plaignit Perséphone. Il est cruel, colérique, injuste et surtout il est d'une idiotie impressionnante. Des rires s'envolèrent à nouveau.

\- Zeus dit toujours qu'il passe son temps à comploter pour renverser l'Olympe, c'est vrai ? demanda Héra.

\- Pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'il sache compter, réplica la déesse des moissons.

Toute rire une fois de plus, à l'exception de la reine des Dieux qui se contenta de sourire.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit truc. Je vous rassure j'ai bientôt fini le chapitre 1 et terminé le chapitre 2 (oui je sais. Je ne fais jamais les choses dans le bon ordre :/ )

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires surtout si quelque chose vous a interpellé (même si c'est un truc minime), après tout je suis ici pour m'améliorer donc encore une fois n'hésitez pas.


End file.
